


Exhausted

by DoesThisTacoTasteFunny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Being me, But I got too into it, Can confirm, Chocolate, Comedy, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester in pain, Dean has more than one brother, He did an oopsie, I think dying, I was there, I'm tired, It doesn't say specifics, Just for Laughs, Or any character, Pain, Shats and giggles, Slip - Freeform, Suffering, Sweet, This is basically, This was supposed to be how I told my crush about my day, Young Dean Winchester, actually, exhausted, no, this could be anyone, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoesThisTacoTasteFunny/pseuds/DoesThisTacoTasteFunny
Summary: Dean Winchester has had a long, exhausting day. After his day falls down like dominos, he decides to take matters into his own hands.. kinda.{Short One shot}





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> Dean goes to church for the sake that this is a true story. it’s a vital part of how this ends.

OH BOY WAS TODAY INTERESTING.  
So we practiced the performance today. Went through the skit... Kept going over time. "But thats okay, we'll just slow down our words." We thought. How innocent we were. You see, we slowed our words, and it went better.. but then the drone decided to spontaneously combust. It fell apart. The dropping mechanism deteriorated and half the costumes fell apart.

It's currently Wednesday.

Competition is this Saturday.

But, the team and I, we took a breath. Calmed ourselves down and thought about the next step to take in a from here... Practice the skit a bunch of times. 

Yeah, that should be better. Get to know our lines and actions better?

Ugh.. actions.  
We went through the skit 5-6 times.. all of which, I had to trip. On the carpet. (Since it's in the script.) my knee is now sore, agitated, and bruised. I CANT WAIT TO DO IT ON THE LINOLEUM.

Now fast forward a few hours, I went to youth, sang some songs, heard Brian preach, and got chocolate from the table game.

Oh chocolate. Sweet sweet chocolate. how could thou forsakith thee.

I nonchalantly sat on it in the car. It melted. "Oh, but at least it wasn't opened!" I thought.

I thought wrong.

I picked up the wrapper and flipped it over. A rip. A tear. A hole in my delicious treat. Tears were brought to my eyes as I felt my buttocks for any sign of the tasty sweet. After I patted around, my hand touched something warm.

I gasped. As I pulled my hand from my rear, I finally caught sight of the substance that has embedded itself into my pants. I looked from my hands, shock evident on my face as I looked at my mom, from the back, in the rearview mirror.

"Child? What's wrong?" My mom asked worriedly, keeping her eyes on the road but every once and a while glacing at me. Noting the look on my face.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I swallowed and tried again until I finally got the words to come out in a faint squeak. So quiet, I almost thought it was all in my head.

"...I've shat myself."

My mom stared at me in the rearview mirror with so much horror and confusion, like she thought I grew two extra heads.

"You've.." my mom had to stop. She stared at the road then back in the mirror. "You've shat yourself?"

I nodded.

"Sit tight, we're almost home." My mom assured.

5 minutes later, we pulled into the driveway and I flew out the car, wanting to get the literal chocolate off my pants. I ran up to the door and fumbled with the handle. After struggling, I managed to get it open and I took off twords my room. My room that is 6 feet from the front door. My room that, from here to there, is surrounded by hardwood Flooring. Slick hardwood flooring.

I guess you can assume what happened from here. 

I slipped. (Now remember. I had practice the same day. The same practice where I had to trip multiple times on the same knee.) I slipped and fell like a new born deer or giraffe. Landing in the splits, I got up to get to my door that was now 2 feet away. I scrambled to get up and slipped again on.. on something wet.

Dog pee.

Seems my brother didn't listen to mom when she said to Clean it up.

My sore, agitated, and Bruised knee, landed right into the dog pee. I let out a pained laugh as I Crawled to my door. I opened the door, faceplanted into my room and inched my way into my room the rest of the way. My sore, agitated, bruised, and now soggy knee, leaving a faint trail of dog pee as I dragged myself into the middle of the room.

And now here I lay, exhausted, covered in chocolate, urine and tears, trying to find the will to get up and get in the shower.

\- The End


End file.
